The subject disclosure generally to presenting online news items to a user, and, in particular, to managing the collection of news presented to a user based on social networking information.
Reading news online is becoming more popular. News items are available from a large array of News Providers and on a variety of topics. While the availability of a large collection of news items is useful for providing internet readers with a variety of news from different sources and on different topics, the selection of the right items to read may become burdensome as readers have to go through large numbers of items to find what they are looking for.
Furthermore, usually the news is presented from the point of view of editors (i.e., the news they deem important). Various systems have been implemented to filter news for readers based on user profile information and other criteria indicated by the reader or collected by monitoring reader behavior on the internet. Still, the news items presented to the reader may not reflect the most desirable choices for the reader and may be too large in number for efficient consumption by the reader.
Thus, a more efficient and customized method for presenting online news items to a user may be desirable.